


Into the New World

by jungkookau



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookau/pseuds/jungkookau
Summary: The world is full of mythical creatures, myths, stories, and creations to explain the unknown. But what if the unknown was actually reality? In a world plagued by vampires, these boys are among those who feed off blood to gain strength. With many trials and tribulations that come their way, they still continue to face the world as it is. No matter the prejudices that are linked with this superhuman capabilities, they learn their ways to make it in the world.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Work Pairings: none as of yet
> 
> Genre: vampire, gore
> 
> Word Count: 1869
> 
> Summary: Everybody has to start somewhere right?
> 
> A/N: This is based off the vampire au edit that I made (http://busanie.tumblr.com/post/148498200178/btsvampire-au-introductions-requested-by)

“Oh come on Taehyung,” V whined as they were walking in the dimly lit streets of Seoul. Taehyung was getting a little tired of V’s constant need to use him as a decoy to get what he wants; blood. Of course it did benefit him since he needed it as well. But he just wanted to rest for the night.

“Why don’t you go out with Jimin? He’ll definitely want to go out for some more,” Taehyung said and a smile crept up V’s face. Taehyung knew that once those words left his mouth, he would regret them.

“See? This is why I love you Tae,” he said, his voice hinted that he was going to do something reckless. Soon enough, he had his phone out, dialing Jimin’s number. It only took two rings before Jimin had answered.

“Meet at the park okay,” V said over the phone. Taehyung had felt a tinge of uneasiness in his stomach at the horror that those two could cause. But then again, it is a norm for them to try and pillage the town. Taehyung sighed as he made his way back to their apartment.

“You’ll be missing all the fun!” V said sarcastically, but Taehyung shrugged it off and continued walking.

“Whatever,” V scoffed. He walked in the direction of the park, wiping off the dried blood on his cheek. Unlike Taehyung, V lusted for blood. Taehyung knew when it was enough but V? He sees this as more of a game than a means for survival. V was more of the sadistic type as he loved to see the pain in his his victims eyes. He and Jimin were like two hellhounds released from hell. Wherever they went, it wild just end up in shambles. The two were always up to no good. V had finally arrived to the park and waited for Jimin. V was more of the impatient type, as he tapped his foot, constantly checking the time to see when Jimin would finally show.

“Argh!” A voice bellowed behind V as he was soon on the ground. V quickly flipped the person over to see it was Jimin. Jimin had this cocky grin on his face, resting his tongue on his right fang. V had let out a small laugh as he helped Jimin get up.

“You sneaky bastard,” V said, patting Jimin’s back. These two have known each other for a very long time. They met through the introduction of Min Yoongi, who is rumoured to be one of the oldest known vampire to date. He was the one who had turned V. Then Yoongi did the same to Jimin a few decades later. Maybe it was something Yoongi never meant to do but it was too late. Never would Yoongi have imagined that Jimin, who seemed so innocent before the bite, would be someone so deranged and sadistic. His face tells you one story but once words exit his mouth, they tell you another. Let’s just say you would rather have the story that his face tells. That may as well be the last story that you will ever know. It was also partially Yoongi’s fault for making Jimin this way as he learned from his ways. However, though Yoongi was deranged in his own ways, Jimin had amplified them twofold. It was the same ordeal with V. Once he was bitten, something in him snapped, and not in a good way. Like Jimin, he too had become more sadistic and enjoyed others pain and suffering.

They learned to be sadistic from Yoongi himself as he too enjoyed the pain of others. He drew enough blood to satisfy his craving for the night and let them bleed to death while watching. He wanted to see the life fade from their eyes. The last thing that he ever wants his victims to see is the twisted, deranged smile that he gave them. The sides of his mouth were lifted just enough to see the evil that lived within him. If you have ever thought there was an ounce of good in them, your chances of seeing that good in them are like playing archery in the dark; next to impossible.

Jimin and V had begun to roam around the streets of Seoul in hopes to find someone to feed off of. They heard rustling in a nearby alleyway; the perfect spot. The two of them had walked towards the alley and turned around the corner. They saw a person in the alleyway, about the same height as V. Jimin slyly smirked as he hinted to V that he’s got this one. V had extended his arm like a waiter, letting Jimin get his fix of blood. Jimin walked slowly towards the figure in the shadows and let out a chuckle.

“You know,” he said, his words slit like swords, “it’s not good to be out this late at night.”

The figure turned around it was a male, about 19 years of age, with a mushroom like haircut and doe-like eyes. He was definitely taller than Jimin but the way Jimin had talked made him feel minuscule.

“Who are you?” He stammered as he began to step back as Jimin drew closer. Jimin let out a quiet but maniacal laugh.

“Your worst nightmare,” he said, as his eyes were a bright red. His stare alone made the male freeze in his tracks at how terrifying it must be for him.

“A type?” Jimin said as the male was now fixed in a corner.

“You seem too good looking to just kill,” Jimin said as he went closer to the male’s neck.

“You’ll thank me after this,” Jimin whispered in his ear.

“W-what do you-” the male was stopped mid sentence as Jimin had dug his fangs into his neck. The male began to scream as he could no longer bare the pain. Jimin had enjoyed hearing his screaming and so did V. V came closer to see the action and had a maniacal and somewhat psychotic smile across his face. Once Jimin was done, he had taken out his fangs from his neck and laid the male flat on ground. He had searched for some ID to give a name to the face. He found his wallet in the back pocket and took out the license.

“Jeon Jeongguk huh?” Jimin said, returning the wallet where he found it. He stood up and asked V to help him with Jeongguk.

“Welcome to the new world Jeongguk.”

* * *

“Well that was fun,” Seokjin said as he had drank the last ounce of blood of the last living person in the town he was in. He threw the lifeless body on the ground as he wiped off the excess blood from his face. Seokjin had once again ravaged an entire town. For what? Just for the hell of it. He was part of the Kim clan, also known as Taehyung and V’s ever growing clan and he can be just as bad as V if he wanted to. He too lusted for blood but he knew when to contain himself, especially around V and Jimin. Unlike those two who would go around killing entire towns every week, Seokjin had limited himself to only doing it once every few months.

This was his month to do so and he did not hesitate to drain those townspeople of their blood. To hear the blood curdling screams of those he took the lives of was music to his ears. He had used his fake persona of being a very likeable person and his raw attractiveness to his advantage as he gained the trust of the townspeople. Then in one foul swoop, turned against them all to satisfy what he’s been keeping in for months; his undying lust for blood.

As he was leaving the now barren town his phone began to ring. He picked it up and it was Yoongi. Yoongi had told him to get to his house as fast as possible as he told him what V and Jimin had done. Seokjin sighed as he knew they would do this kind of shenanigans. He made his way to the house but decided to makes little stop at Namjoon’s. He thought Namjoon would get a kick off this new vampire Jimin had created. He sprinted to Namjoon’s apartment and knocked on the door. Namjoon had answered it and let him in.

* * *

“Really?” Namjoon was impressed at Jimin’s work but also was worried. How much trouble could he cause now that he’s got someone that could be like a mindless soldier to him. Namjoon was interested in the new vampire and he wanted to see how strong he could actually be. They both made their way to Yoongi’s house to witness their newest member. Namjoon had been in relations with Taehyung and V since the beginning; one of the original members. He was more calm compared to people like V. He would only kill people when necessary and would usually resort to bagged blood he would get from hospitals. However, he does have times where he will go to villages, killing people mindlessly. When he does so, he never has any recollection of anything he has said or did. He and Seokjin work together most of the time to keep V in check as they know how much he loves to just kill when he feels like it.

* * *

 

“I’m busy,” Hoseok said over the phone. He had someone pinned to the wall with one hand at the throat. The person had trouble breathing as Hoseok was pressing right on the trachea. The person sputtered out all the air that was trying I go through and Hoseok hushed him.

“Come on Hoseok, do it for me?” Yoongi said and Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“Just a second okay?” He said as he put his phone in his pocket and put his now free hand over the mouth of his victim.

“This will hurt,” he whispered into their ear and he immediately bit into their neck, continuing to cover their mouth so nobody could hear their screaming. He continued to drain his victim of blood until the body no longer was thrashing underneath him. Soon the body became limp and he knew he was done. He took his hand off their mouth and off their neck, letting the body slide down the wall. He gave a small demonic smile as he looked down at the now lifeless body before him. Hoseok was more of the loner type. He didn’t want to be in groups like the others however he does often come by to help every once in a while, since he and Yoongi go back at least a century. Yoongi was the one who, ironically, helped Hoseok with his blood lust when he just started out. He returned to the phone where Yoongi waited on the their side of the line.

“Now what were you saying?” Hoseok said as he made his way out of the empty room he lured the person in. Yoongi had told him everything in full detail and a small smile crept up Hoseok’s face.

“I’ll be there in 10.”


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work Pairings: none as of yet
> 
> Genre: vampire, gore
> 
> Word Count: 1709
> 
> Summary: Just when you think things turn out to be bad, they get worse.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let V and Jimin on their own,” Taehyung said to himself as he got the text from Yoongi. He let out a deep sigh as he got ready to head to Yoongi’s. He knew the were reckless but turning another person into a vampire? That was not normal, unless one of them saw potential in that person. Or love interest, which ever one was first. He rushed to the house and knocked on the door in which Yoongi had answered. **  
**

“Your brother and Jimin are fucking idiots,” Yoongi said as he closed the door behind Taehyung.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Taehyung replied sarcastically. Taehyung was immediately greeted by Seokjin and Namjoon. Hoseok has yet to arrive but Taehyung wanted to see the mess that V and Jimin had gotten into. He had asked Seokjin where they were and he pointed to the library down the hall. He nodded and walked towards the library where he saw the two sitting on the love seats and their recent founding laying on the floor still unconscious. Taehyung made a small coughing noise to get their attention and both their heads jerked in Taehyung’s direction.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite brother,” V said as he stood up to give Taehyung a hug.

“I’m your only brother you idiot,” he said. V had finished the hug and had a sarcastic look on his face.

“There’s no need for the harsh words Taehyung,” he said with a baby sounding voice. Taehyung had rolled his eyes.

“There are more harsh words I’d like to use but now is not the best time to fight with that ticking time bomb laying there on the floor,” Taehyung responded. Jimin had snickered at their bickering.

“Yah, shut up. You’re in this mess too,” Taehyung said, slightly ticked off by the two. Jimin shrugged and returned to looking at Jeongguk. V had told Taehyung the details about Jeongguk like he did with the others. Taehyung wanted to scold the two until his face turned blue but with the little time they had until Jeongguk would wake up, he couldn’t. The three of them heard another voice down the hall and they looked at the door to the library to see Hoseok.

“Long time no see,” Jimin said but Hoseok dismissed his remark.

“You guys are something aren’t you,” Hoseok said, with no expression on his face whatsoever. He had inspected Jeongguk and as he got closer to his face, Jeongguk’s eyes had immediately opened, his pupils were dilated. He was breathing heavily and he sat up. His face definitely showed fear and he was speechless, not know what to say or do.

“Dude, calm down we’re not going to hurt you,” Jimin said calmly, laying comfortably on the loveseat. Jeongguk continued to breathe heavily and look every which way.

“Guys you better come in. He’s awake,” Taehyung yelled loud enough for the others to hear. Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon had entered the library and Seokjin had leaned against the doorframe. Yoongi came in closer, inspecting Jeongguk. Jeongguk was like a deer in headlights, still shocked that all of this is happening. This is all happening so simultaneously that Jeongguk had no idea how to react.

“What do you think Seokjin?” Yoongi said, not taking his eyes of Jeongguk.

“Good build. Looks pretty strong. Jimin I hate to say this, but you did well,” Seokjin said, making eye contact with Jeongguk. Jimin scoffed.

“Of course I did. When have I ever not done well?” His voice was filled with pride.

“Um, how about Jisoo? Or Seohyun?” Namjoon piped up and Jimin rolled his eyes. Jimin did have a ton of mistakes at times when turning a few people. A few very destructive people. More destructive than him or V combined. Those were just a few to name.

“Yeah well I did good with this Jeongguk,” Jimin said, slightly irritated. V chuckled at his angered friend and looked back at Jeongguk. He knelt down to his height and gave him an icy stare. Their eyes had met and it was as if V was analyzing him. He jerked his head to the side and Jeongguk had immediately followed his action. V smirked and stood up once again. Jeongguk couldn’t keep his eyes off V after that moment, like he had been marked.

“I bet you’re hungry huh Jeongguk?” V asked and Jeongguk nodded, almost zombie-like. V waved a finger and Jeongguk had immediately followed behind him.

“Let’s go Jimin,” V said and Jimin followed.

“Where do you think you two are going?” Taehyung asked suspiciously. V had chuckled, as if his question was the stupidest thing he’s heard in over a century.

“What does it look like bro? We’re going to give him something to fill up his stomach. You’re not going to just let him starve are you?”

V had a ways of making Taehyung feel guilty about the littlest things. As if everything he does is wrong and Taehyung despised that aspect of his brother. Taehyung huffed and crossed his arms at his brother words in which V had responded with a smirk. Jimin was amused by the constant tension between the two, it was something that he enjoyed. V patted Jeongguk on the back and drew closer to his ear.

“Stick with us and you’ll survive,” V said; his voice felt like a winter storm, his words were as cold and sharp as ice shards. Yet his words were as viscous as honey, flowing ever so smoothly. You don’t know whether to trust him or not but ultimately people do trust him. Which is usually their downfall into a more hellish lifestyle. The three of them had left the house but even when they left, Taehyung suspicions grew even more. He knew that if he were to follow them, V would already be three steps ahead of him, knowing exactly where he would hid. Taehyung felt defeated, sulking in the love seat his brother previously sat in. Yoongi came behind him and comforted him.

“You can’t stop your brother. You know that,” Yoongi said, stating the obvious. Taehyung sighed once again and nodes his head. Once V sets his mind on something, there isn’t a force in the known universe that could stop him. Not even his own brother, whom V would essentially die for, could do anything to stop him.

* * *

“Your brother seems upset,” Jeongguk had finally spoke. V was intrigued.

“So now you can speak,” V said, avoiding what Jeongguk had previously said. Jimin assured Jeongguk that that’s how those two talk all the time. Jeongguk took a note of that in his mind. The three of them wandered down the street at 3am to see a man stumbling on the other side of the street. He was obviously drunk, having half a bottle of soju left in his hand. It was the perfect opportunity. V stopped them and pointed at the man.

“There. Take a bit from his neck,” he told Jeongguk but he was still unsure about all this. For all Jeongguk could know, this was all a dream and he had just been drugged. He looked at V with a blank stare and V rolled his eyes. He stepped in front of them with his arms wide open.

“Let the master show you how it’s done,” V’s voice was full of sarcasm as he continued to bow as if he was some sort of ring leader. He walked up to the man, Jimin and Jeongguk followed closely behind.

“He’s honestly great at this. You’ll see,” Jimin said, nudging Jeongguk by the arm. Jeongguk’s timid nature still had him suspicious about this whole situation.

“Hey man you seem to need some help,” V said smoothly and the man stopped in his tracks. Although he wasn’t moving, he still swung his body slowly from left to right.

“L-look, I’m f-fine you punk. N-now get out of m-my way,” he said. His breath exasperated the stench of alcohol. V looked down and chuckled only to look back at him with a cold stare that could pierce through anyone’s chest.

“Now that’s not how you speak to your elders huh?” V slyly said, and the man looked at him with a dazed and confused look.

“Your delusional y-you-” before he could finish his sentence, V attacked and he was laying on the ground. His half empty bottle shattered to pieces beside him, and one of the shards made contact with the mans hand. His hand began to spill blood and Jeongguk looked at his hand. His eyes were locked on the precious drops of blood laying to waste on the cold pavement. V had him pinned down and the man couldn’t do anything to get him off.

“Now, go at it,” V said, pulling Jeongguk closer to the man by the collar of his jacket. Jeongguk began to breath heavily and his eyes fixated to the blood. He can closer and began to drink.

Oh how the taste of fresh blood enticed him! This euphoric feeling consumed him and he was dying for more. He darted his eyes to his neck where his fangs began to grow out. He quickly pierced the man’s neck and drew out more blood. As he drank more, he felt more power. His timid nature began to flow out of him and what came in its place was something far more wicked. The taste of blood brought out something in Jeongguk. Exactly like how V and Jimin had been like. Some sort of evil had begun to consume him and he was completely fine with it. He fed off this new found power and wanted so much more. He fed off the man until he was completely drained. When he had taken his fangs out, the man just laid there, lifeless. Jimin and V had nodded, impressed by Jeongguk.

“How does it feel?” Jimin asked, a smirk plastered on his face. Jeongguk breathed slowly and wiped the excess blood off his chin. Jeongguk no longer had the face of an innocent child. He had now been tainted by the evil that was previously dormant. He smirked with a slight wickedness in it.

“It felt good.”


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work Pairings: none as of yet
> 
> Genre: vampire, gore
> 
> Word Count: 2850
> 
> Summary: When you think things start to turn out for the better, they just get worse.
> 
> A/N: This is based off the vampire au edit that I made (http://busanie.tumblr.com/post/148498200178/btsvampire-au-introductions-requested-by)

“I have a bad feeling about Jeongguk,” Taehyung spoke up. Seokjin had grunted at his statement. 

 

“Why do you say that?” He asked but he didn't have an explanation for his hunch. He shrugged. There was just something about this whole situation that seemed off to him. He didn't know what, but that feeling would just not leave his mind. 

 

“You can't just say those kinds of things without a reasonable explanation Taehyung. Maybe he's not like the two of them,” Hoseok said. Hoseok was right in a way. Taehyung didn't know if Jeongguk would become like V and Jimin. Maybe he would turn out like him, a vampire doesn't abuse his powers for the sake of it. Maybe things will be different. 

 

“You're right,” Taehyung said half-heartedly. He was just hoping for the best. Hopefully it wouldn't get to Jeongguk’s head. He's only it hope to hang onto. 

 

“On another topic,” Yoongi said. He explained how there had been a disturbance in one of the other vampire clans and that it might affect them in one way or another. It had something to do with a rebellion against Park Jinyoung, a close friend of theirs. 

 

“If they need any help killing off the rebels, we are the first he’ll seek to call for help,” Yoongi finished. He didn't get a chance to tell V and Jimin since their departure from the home was so abrupt. Taehyung will tell those two and Jeongguk later when they return. 

* * *

This new found power Jeongguk had found, it engulfed him. Every inch of his being felt stronger. He was overflowing with power and he knew perfectly well how much power he had possessed. There was an aura that shrouded around him, much like a spirit that had taken control of his body. The only difference was that the dormant evil within him was the thing controlling him; he was able to suppress it but he didn't want to, the power felt too good to let go. After that man, the three prowled the streets in hopes for another clueless victim to feed off of. They had passed a store when suddenly Jeongguk had stopped in his tracks. His face hinted a sense of rebellion and picked up a fairly large rock and threw it at the window of the store. The alarm started blaring but he had dismissed it and went inside. V and Jimin had stood there, watching what he was doing. Jeongguk came out with a leather jacket and tousled his hair a little bit. The signature rebellious look that many wanted to go for. Oddly enough, it had suited him well.  

 

“Wow look at how much a drop of blood changed him,” V said, as if he was proud of it. Jimin had thrown his arm around Jeongguk and gave a smirk. 

 

“Look at you Jeongguk. Loving it aren't you?” Jimin asked him and Jeongguk boy replied with a smirk. He absolutely loved it. Before, he was just some nobody. He was just your average student trying to get by in school. He was never one that stood out. Not until now that is. 

 

“It's,” he took a small pause. 

 

“Exhilarating. I've never felt so free. This is something so new to me,” Jeongguk said, his voice sounded as if he was in a dream. A sinister smile crept up V’s face. A smile of pleasure, of victory. Whether this was all planned or not, it didn't matter, V and Jimin had done it once again. 

 

“That's it Jeongguk, let it all out. You can do anything you wish,” V stated. His voice hinted a sense of mischief. The three of them continued to walk down the dark streets of Seoul, and who knows what havoc they'll create. 

* * *

It was just past dawn and the three still haven't come back.

 

Six hours. 

 

Six hours since the others had last seen them. It was normal that they would leave and not be back for hours on end. But considering Jimin and V were with a newly converted, that was a little unsettling. To Taehyung only however. The others expected that they would be gone for long and considering their closeness in age, it wouldn't be not normal for them to get along really well. Taehyung paced in front of the house, waiting for the three to return. He checked his phone multiple times in a short span of time. Checking the time. Checking for any texts from either of the two. 

 

Nothing. 

 

He groaned in frustration when he was suddenly face first on the ground. His head quickly scanned the area. 

 

Nothing. 

 

That was until he saw a figure standing where he was laying. He looked up to see Jeongguk, who had a devious smile on his face. 

 

“What the fuck,” Taehyung said as he got up. Jeongguk chuckled as V and Jimin walked towards Taehyung’s right side. The three exchanged grins but Taehyung was about to burst from anger. 

 

“Where the hell were you?” Taehyung said, gritting his teeth. His hand formed a fist. 

 

“Chill there Tae. We were just… out,” V said nonchalantly. Taehyung rolled his eyes in annoyance. Jeongguk chuckled at Taehyung’s frustration and Taehyung squinted his eyes at him. 

 

“And you. You think this is funny?” Taehyung said poking his finger at Jeongguk’s chest. Jeongguk raised his arms up and gave a smile. 

 

“Whoa there I didn't do anything,” Jeongguk’s voice was full of sarcasm. Taehyung sighed. He didn't have time to fight any of them right now. 

 

“Okay, whatever,” he said taking his finger off Jeongguk’s chest. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

 

“Come in, there's breakfast,” Taehyung said and the three followed behind him. The four had entered the house where they were greeted by the scent of freshly cooked eggs. The three of them took a seat on the table and chatted away. Taehyung leaned against the doorframe and watched the three of them converse. 

 

“Seems to me like those three are getting along very well,” Namjoon said, sipping his cup of tea. Taehyung nodded his head mindlessly. There was that gut feeling again. The more Taehyung saw those three get along, the more that gut feeling became stronger. Maybe he was jealous that V had a new friend. Someone that wasn’t like Taehyung. But then again, V would do anything for Taehyung in the end; they are brothers after all. 

 

“Take a load off Taehyung. Eat breakfast,” Yoongi said. He could practically feel how tense Taehyung was just by looking at him. Yoongi was right though, Taehyung didn’t need to be this stressed out over something so miniscule. Taehyung sat down and began to eat but he could feel eyes watching him. He looked up to see the three watching his every move. Slightly creeped out by it but at the same time he elected to ignore the three. 

 

“Let’s say we all go out tonight. Go bowling or something. So we can get to know Jeongguk a little more,” Seokjin said as he flipped another egg into the air and back into the pan. 

 

“Sounds like a great idea,” Namjoon added and the others agreed. Since Jeongguk was so new, they knew little about him, besides his name and age. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Jeongguk was blending into the group very well and got to know the others. Taehyung was still the most distant from Jeongguk. 

 

“Oh c’mon hyung, I’m not that bad am I?” Jeongguk said and Taehyung pursed his lips together. He didn’t really know why he was being so distant from him. Maybe it was because V and Jimin had been with him for most of the day. Jeongguk looked at Taehyung with sincerity and he loosened up.He gestured Jeongguk to come in the library with him alone. When they left the others, they sat on the love seats that Jeongguk first saw when he came in. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung said,and Jeongguk tilted his head in confusion at Taehyung’s random apology. 

 

“I’m sorry that I misjudged you I mean,” Taehyung explained. 

 

“I don’t know why but I didn’t like you at first. Don’t get me wrong, it happens a lot,” Taehyung further explained. Jeongguk nodded at his explanation and bit his lip. The air was silent between them and Jeongguk exhaled, creating a bit more tension. 

 

“It’s okay hyung,” Jeongguk said heartedly. This was a first for Jeongguk, usually people everyone had liked him. That comment had thrown him off and it hurt his pride a little bit. Even though he had said it was okay, it really wasn’t okay in the end. He didn’t really know what to make of this new information but to take it to heart. 

 

“Can I know why?” Jeongguk spoke up and Taehyung began to fumble with his hands. Taehyung didn’t really have the words to explain it exactly. The entire time, he didn’t even know why he felt that way towards Jeongguk. It was just an instant feeling that had taken over him with no explanation whatsoever. Taehyung shrugged. 

 

“I couldn’t even find the words to explain to be quite honest. I just did,” Taehyung said and Jeongguk pursed his lips together. After this, Jeongguk realized that he may have succumbed to a world full of freedom and power but he still felt like he was a miniscule and insignificant figure when Taehyung said that. Soon enough he had brushed it off and smiled at Taehyung. 

 

“I understand. I was sort of the same with V and Jimin. Now I’m like best friends with them,” Jeongguk said. Taehyung had but the side of his cheek. 

 

‘Best friends.’

 

That had bothered him slightly. He didn’t really know what to make of that. It seemed that Jeongguk was trying to squeeze himself into their group and it didn’t sit quite right with Taehyung. He was being irrational about it but it has been a long time since they had another member of the group. That was the most plausible reason for why Taehyung had felt this way. He smiled at him trying to hide that feeling of uncomfortness.They continued talking and Taehyung got to know about him more. Jeongguk told him about his childhood and how he was a very shy person. Jeongguk didn’t have many friends and Taehyung started to feel some sympathy for him. 

 

“Since being bitten, you know, I’ve felt like I have more power. So much more power than I have ever had before. And I love it,” Jeongguk said as he looked out the window. He explained to Taehyung how much different it felt and how good it felt. Jeongguk reminded him of V; it was a bit scary. V was just the same as Jeongguk, a simple man. Someone who didn’t have much to get off of. When he was given that new power however, he abused it. He engulfed in the power, much like Jeongguk had done. Taehyung knew that there was probably not much he could do to stop him from abusing the power like his brother since V was already such an enormous influence on Jeongguk already. Jeongguk almost worshiped the ground V stood on.

 

“Just a bit of advice,” Taehyung whispered. 

 

“If you’re going to abuse your power, try to use it for good,” Taehyung started and looked right into Jeongguk’s eyes. 

 

“I know it sounds great that you can practically do anything and I’m not going to stop you there. You can be like Jimin and V and go around pillaging every place you go to for blood. But when the time comes, don’t be a fool and do something you regret.” Jeongguk looked at him. 

 

“Not only are you a vampire, but you’re blood binded to all of us. Especially Yoongi hyung. If he dies, we all die. So you have to at least know that if you’re going to do something stupid, don’t do it that will either get you killed or get hyung killed,” Taehyung warned and Jeongguk looked at him. Jeongguk wondered if that was the reason Taehyung didn’t have a good start with him. The fact that he might be, and practically is, abusing the power that Jimin had given him. He took another note of that and nodded in agreement to what Taehyung had said. 

 

“I’m sorry for knocking you down earlier,” Jeongguk apologized. 

 

“I got a little carried away from being around those two,” Jeongguk said and Taehyung smiled to accept the apology. The two stood up and went back to the other room where the others continued to converse with each other. 

 

“You two had a lot of bonding time,” V said and Taehyung sighed with a small smile. 

 

“Well, you guys did too,” he retorted. V made his fingers into guns and pretended to shoot at Taehyung while giving him a small smile. The two would always bicker but they were brothers. They had this unbreakable bond between each other. LIke two atoms of an oxygen molecule; neither would survive without the other. 

 

That night they had gone out to dinner and went bowling. Everything seemed to go smoothly. The seven of them were enjoying their time together. It was a battle between the younger ones and the older ones. The younger team was in the lead because of Jeongguk’s superb bowling skills. Turn after turn, he would get a strike. The hyungs thought it was a bit unfair to have someone like Jeongguk on their team but the younger ones only laughed at their complaints. 

 

“This is bullshit,” Yoongi said as he got another gutter ball. Jeongguk and Taehyung laughed at Yoongi’s scrunched face indicating disappointment at his poor skills. The two of them were getting along really well. Taehyung opened up more to Jeongguk. Taehyung began to like him a lot more than he did and it made Jeongguk’s ego go up slightly. Jeongguk ha excused himself while it was V’s turn. He had walked to the washroom where he looked in the mirror. His visuals have changed rather slightly. He had more defined cheekbones, as they protruded out more when he smiled. His chin was more chiseled and sharp. The only thing that hadn't changed was the visible scar on his cheek. It was his signature mark. He opened his mouth and saw the fangs he had. Rather sharp and pointy. He suddenly heard the door open and he sharply turned his head to see a man. He had gone into one of the stalls and Jeongguk quickly went out. It was a close encounter but luckily he didn't see. He took a breath of air and made his way back to the others. That was until he could smell blood being spilled. That had caught his attention and he started to follow the scent. He made his way to the staff room where a single worker was there with a small superficial cut on his arm. Jeongguk couldn't keep his eyes off the cut, the blood had him in a trance. He stared hungrily at the worker and his fangs began to grow out. The worker saw him and stood up. 

 

“Hey man, you're not supposed to be here.” 

 

Jeongguk had ignored what he said and drew closer. The man had began to feel a sense of danger and he should. Before the man could do anything, Jeongguk had pinned him to a wall and looked at him with a devious smirk plastered on his face. 

 

“Thanks,” he said, his voice was cold and could pierce through a man’s heart. That wasn't the only thing that could pierce through something. Within seconds, Jeongguk had started to draw blood from the man. Quite viciously one could say. He was like a rabid dog, he tore through the skin and it almost resembled much like a wolf’s bite. He did not have any sympathy at all. He was blinded by the blood once again and he drained the man of his blood. The blood lust consumed Jeongguk and he was out for more. He let the body drop to the floor and he took off, seeking for more. 

 

Taehyung noticed that Jeongguk had been gone for quite some time now and was beginning to worry. 

 

“Jeongguk has been out for a long time now. His turned passed and he's not back,” Taehyung spoke. The others had agreed and decided to hold off the game to search for Jeongguk. They looked around the whole building and nothing. They had no clue where Jeongguk was. To Taehyung's curiosity, he looked to the staff room, and he didn't think he would find anything there.

 

Except he did.

 

He saw what Jeongguk had left. The man sat limp and his neck had been extremely mangled and it almost shocked Taehyung. Jeongguk could do that after only one day? He called the others and showed his discovery. 

 

“That's impressive,” Jimin said and Taehyung hissed at him. Taehyung spoke in a quick and slightly distressed voice.

  
“We have to find him before he does anything worse.”


End file.
